New protocols that started in FY14: 1. 13-DK-0212: Study of the Effect of a Very-Low-Carbohydrate Diet on Energy Expenditure. PI Kevin Hall, PhD. ClinicalTrials.gov Identifier: NCT01967563. 2. 13-CH-0121: To assess sub-cutaneous hydrocortisone infusion in adult patients with classic Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia. PI. Debra Merck, MD. 3. 13-CH-0097: Fat metabolism and function Altering polymorphism in MC3R in African Americans. PI, Jack Yanovski, MD, PhD. ClinicalTrials.gov Identifier: NCT01851421. 4. 13-CH-0169: Effects of Interrupting Sedentary Behavior on Metabolic and Cognitive Outcomes in Children. PI, Jack Yanovski, MD, PhD. ClinicalTrials.gov Identifier: NCT01888939. Research highlights: 1. We continue to develop new methodologies and refine existing portable accelerometry for the quantifying physical activity, sedentary behavior, and sleep which resulted in four publications. The Steeves (a current Cancer Prevention Fellow) et al. paper was resulted from a collaboration study with NCI colleagues investigating two market-available raw-signal accelerometers potential to differentiate common human physical activity types when worn at the hip vs. on the thigh. We discovered the advantages of each monitors and at each positions and further highlighted the paths for improvements. When analyzing accelerometer and chamber data from my previous work at Vanderbilt University, Tracy et al. found a new decision-tree algorithm to delineate sleeping from non-sleep resting movement patterns, which enhances our ability to quantify sedentary behavior in the free living. We also worked with NIA collaborators in exploring the activity patterns in aging populations in the NHANES accelerometer database, and discovered that women continue engaging in common daily activities into older age more than men. Findings may help inform the development of behavioral interventions to increase intensity and overall activity levels, particularly in older adults (Martin et al.). Finally, Troiano et al. reviewed technical advancements in objective monitoring of physical activities and sedentary behaviors in the current research environment, how researchers and developers from multiple disciplines are responding to the analytic challenges and how advances in data storage, transmission and big data computing will minimize logistical challenges. 2. We completed two short-term trials in FY13: 13-DK-0212 was a multi-center trial that involved four research centers with seven total respiration chambers of different designs and instruments, plus accelerometers for activity monitoring. I was designated as the investigator in charge of cross-validating and quality control of all centers. The data is being analyzed currently in our Core. Moreover, the unique design of this trial put a heavy demand on the respiration chambers (as the primary outcome measure) during FY13, both in terms of chamber days for patient studies as well as for calibrations and validations. 13-DK-0136 was a single-site randomized crossover trial on the metabolic effects by an experimental melanocortin-4 receptor agonist in obese volunteers. Using the high sensitivity of the respiration chamber, we designed the study with only twelve study participants. The paper was submitted and is being reviewed. 3. We continue to support 17 different projects and protocols from 5 different IC's of the NIH. Services rendered (FY14 activities): energy expenditure by whole-room respiratory chambers (292), resting energy expenditure by metabolic carts (190), graded exercise tests (145), experimental food behavior tests (121), and body composition (223 DXA, 114 Bod Pod).